Seven Jagan Moments
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Based around the song 'Center of Attention' by Mayday Parade. Seven times James and Logan's friendship and undiscoevered love has really stood out. Rated T for the occasional swear word.


**So, hello. I've **actually **taken a friends account as she has made her own so technically, I am a new user and a thief ;).****  
><strong>I do like Jagan Jogan (Whatever), they are the cutest pairing.**  
><strong>A quick, moderately criticized review would not go unloved.<br>The Italic writing is a song I do exceptionally love and care for so I thought, well why not compare two of my favourite things.****

**Not that you'd expect me to say that I do but I do not own 'Big Time Rush' nor do I the song.**

* * *

><p><span>June 21<span>st 2000

The day was warm and the radiant sunshine told Logan's mood. He was out on the playground, playing with his three best friends, Carlos, Kendall and George, always George. George was his furry little friend. That bear always stood by him. George kept him safe when thunder storms got the best of him and was always willing to listen to any problem Logan may have had. He would never let that bear out of his site, like a mother and her child, urging to stay attached to her young one. Talking of mothers, his had tried numerous amounts of times to get rid of that bear as she thought the other kids would make fun of him. To be honest, she was right, George had helped him become a victim of bullying but George had also got him out of a lot of bullying too.

"Alright, you two hide, I'll count!" When Carlos was the seeker, it was never quiet as fun. Little petty arguments always erupted from small things such as, he couldn't count to ten without missing at least one number or, he would simply not take in the fact that watching the person run to their place of safety that would hopefully make them victorious was an instant cheating tactic.

After planning a split up and following through, Logan ran to the far end of the playground, placing himself down behind a dumpster. As he kept one ear and cheek pressed firmly to George and the other one on Carlos patrol, he noticed a little boy sitting at the far end of the playground, playing with a small piece of gravel. For a second, Logan forgot about the game he was about to lose, not that it was likely he would have won anyway, Kendall had always come out triumphant.

He walked over to the boy, sitting down next to him and very easily taking in the fact he was crying. Logan wasn't stupid; he knew when someone was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked moving so his chin rested nicely on his knees. "I-I d-don't know anyone-" the slight gasp for air allowed him to carry on "A-and my mommy is going to pick me up so late. I want to go home!"

Logan could relate. Well, if half the children in the playground spoke the truth, I'm sure they all could. "Don't worry, your mommy will be here later and when she is, you can tell her about your day and she will listen and then maybe you'll get ice-cream!" There was no denying the boy perked up at the idea but the longing for his mothers company was planted firmly in the pit of his stomach.

"B-but I'm lonely... I don't like being alone." The tears that had dried up were telling a new story but he let the story of previous beliefs stick. "Well, George always cheers me up when I'm sad... Maybe he can cheer you up too!" Yes, a seven year old shouldn't have been carrying that teddy bear, let alone offering it away as if it was some kind of prize but nevertheless, the other boy took it without another word.

"Now Carlos is going to kill me if he finds me and I want to beat Kendall. Help me beat Kendall!" The worry had him forgetting for one second that he didn't even know the boy's by his name. Well, that was until the boy made a noise of confusion and that's when he caught on to his own enthusiasm. "Sorry! What's your name?" The question seemed to make the boy smile as he began to clutch onto the bear tight. Honestly, Logan had started to regret giving it away but it was done now and felt the smile on the other boy's face could have made it a little better.

"J-James..." He smiled, his answer weak before his faced turned and voice rose, "Oh no, I think Carlos just found you!"

* * *

><p><em>Jennifer, the party's over<br>I didn't think you'd make it through the night  
>Everybody's gone but you're alright<em>

* * *

><p><span>January 17<span>th 2006

James had fallen behind on his Maths work, not that it was out of the ordinary or worth calling the presses about but it had defiantly been found to be a problem lately, and it had gotten to the point where he dreaded his class. It was all Logan's fault, of course. The smart little boy was always showing him up, taunting him with his massive brain and sitting next to him had to be- no, scratch that, _was _the worst thing of all.

He purposely did this just to annoy James, make it known he was smarter. Well, he had no actual proof of this but he could tell, he wasn't stupid, he knew what Logan was thinking. So after thinking about it and finding no rational solution, he decided to do the next best thing to locking Logan in the cupboard and throwing away the key.

He asked Logan to tutor him.

At first Logan had not been keen on the idea but he was soon forced into becoming accustomed to it when James had taken all the time he should have been working on improving in Maths, begging Logan to help him.

So there they were, at the kitchen table of James' house, untouched books pushed to the side, James' books fondly used but not by their owner. Logan was on his third attempt at helping James with algebra but James just couldn't understand how the shorter boy could hold so much in that tiny head of his.

"I seriously don't get it Logan... You know what, let's just give up, I'm bored anyway." James never liked to admit defeat but teaching was not one of Logan's strong points, therefore making it a good thing Logan wanted to be a doctor and not a teacher.

"No James... We've started and we've only been at it for less than an hour. Just, please, _try_!" The frustrated look on Logan's face always managed to annoy him, the others were constantly doing the exact same thing but whenever James apologized for not being 'the golden boy', Logan would deny any traces of irritation and replace the look that had James' stomach turning with a smile that would punch him in the gut instead.

"Look" Logan started, grabbing James' hand and placing it on the paper in front of them. James flinched at the contact, which is a natural thing to do when someone grabs you so aggressively but the flinch wasn't due to the fact the grip was so tight but that such a harsh grip could belong to such soft, warm hands.

After ten more minutes of a one-sided opinion of hand holding and lectures, it was finally starting to sink in. James was actually starting to understand but as soon as Logan let go of him, he felt the cold air that hit his hand with a sudden rush continue up his spine.

"Do you get it _now _James?" He asked oblivious to the fact James' breathing had excessively increased. "Ye- No. I still don't get it. It still confuses me" The lie was pathetic, silly and it confused James. He knew lying was a stupid thing to do if it had no meaning behind it but well, he honestly couldn't tell you why he did what he did.

"James! Ugh! We're going to be here all night if you don't catch on anytime soon!"

* * *

><p><em>Sweetie now obviously<br>You know it's not obvious to me  
>But it's not plain enough to see<em>

* * *

><p><span>October 13<span>th 2009

Logan was actually, for once, unable to concentrate in Science. It was probably due to the fact the voice he was supposed to hear was obscured by Carlos'. The only lesson he was getting was a dose of Carlos' constant irresponsible plans of destruction. The only thing he managed to learn from that one important lesson was that Carlos was in fact, much more annoying than he once thought.

His chance of catching up on any of the work in after school sessions was virtually impossible too as, as soon as he managed to escape the school doors, he was bombarded with Carlos and his two new partners in crime.

"C'mon Logan, it took me less than three seconds to convince these losers!" Logan had to admit, Carlos' whining got him into a lot of shit because in the end, Carlos always won. "Fine, what are we doing?" Yes, he had just put up with a whole hour of Carlos repeating his stupid plan but no, he had not cared enough to actually listen.

"Soak the girls' hockey team man!" The irritation in Kendall's voice made it obvious to Logan that he was obviously not going to win this argument as Carlos had already brain washed both James and Kendall into doing it. With one last sigh, he threw his bag down and watched as the three practically pranced over to the lever, taking a step back to look at the thing that was going to help them achieve their next scheme.

After a quick remark about needing new friends and running over to join them, the boys found themselves running from a group on angry pre-teen girls. Where they had actually planned to go with this was beyond the short brunette but nonetheless he went with it, finding his complaining later on that evening blending in with the others well needed regrets.

Apart from James, who had not a scratch on him, flawless and proud as always to be so. As the TV continued to flick pictures that meant nothing to Logan, he held an ice-pack to his head, using the burning sensation of the cold packet to keep him from passing out. Finally, after minutes of winging and complaining, James spoke.

"I'm going to marry her someday".

At a time like this, he shouldn't have been smiling, he was in intense pain but James' words had managed to change that. "You're going to marry _Nicole_ Scherzinger? How?" Logan knew the answer, they all did but he wanted to hear it again, anything was better than the throbbing of his head and the whining of Carlos and Kendall. "I'm gunna be famous!..." the well memorized speech went on and as usual, Logan pretended (as expected and taught to do) to hate every minute of it.

As if reading James' mind, the TV flashed up with an announcement, one that changed the way the boys looked at their lives forever. So, yes, after running away to try and find James' true calling, they ran into (what was expected) a little bit of trouble. James _obviously_ was the best one there, which _obviously _wasn't enough, and Logan, Carlos and Kendall who just kind of got dragged into the whole situation got just a little bit irritated when the plan didn't follow through.

As a result of this, they ended up on the doorstep of Mrs Knight's house, begging pathetically for mercy before watching their plan successfully seep through the wrong holes. James was distraught to find out Gustavo wanted Kendall instead of him and it defiantly was a blow to his ego but he soon found it again when Kendall's genius plan eventually worked and they were all eagerly standing at the airport, luggage in hands and voice box's at the ready.

As much as Logan _was _looking forward to the adventure that lied ahead of them he also felt an unusual feeling of regret, regret that reminded him of his own dream and the longer they stood there, the more the feeling grew.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this. I mean, won't this interfere with my plan of becoming a doctor?" Logan hardly ever spoke his mind, only when it was needed. "Dude, this is HUGE for me! Please Logan! For me!" James moaning was defiantly one of the most annoying sounds in the history of mankind but he seriously didn't know if he could go through with it.

"James, I don't kn-" And before he could finish, James was pulling him into a bone crushing hug, knocking all the air that held protests out of lungs. "Logan! Pleeeease! It wouldn't be the same without my best buddy! I'd miss you!"

Hearing James speak like this nearly had him melting in his arms but he found some restraint and held on to his pride. James had always dreamt of this and never before had he confessed to anything like missing him because never before had he planned on taking the three of them with him. "But James-"

"But please, you can still go to med school! Just over there! Maybe then you can become my doctor!" James words sent shivers up Logan's spine at the very thought of being the reason James stayed healthy and full of life.

"Fine..." His voice of a weak and small manner, trying to keep all extra feeling out of his tone. To his relief, he was rewarded with a much bigger embrace.

"Thank you Logan, you won't regret this, I promise."

* * *

><p><em>You're falling baby<br>I've been waiting  
>You took the long way home<br>In that dress, it makes me crazy  
>I'm not the only one<em>

* * *

><p><span>October 16<span>th 2009

Jealousy arose in the pretty boy's veins as he continued to watch Logan fall head over heels for Camille. At first it had been some silly little crush that Camille had had and Logan hadn't really been that interested in but now, it was getting serious. The slaps had suddenly seemed to occur more often and the more he was slapped, the less the red in his cheeks actually belonged to the hand print.

So the day of the school dance had dawned upon them and the boys were in search for a date. "I call all the girls currently in Palm Woods Park!" After a quick exchange of dirty looks between Logan and James, they watched Carlos run off to go through with a plan that would most defiantly fail.

"What's your game plan mon ami?" James asked, not at all expecting it to be anyone but Camille and as expected he answered Camille but after confessing he had no idea how to ask a girl out James chose not to care.

The day went on and James came to realise how much Camille was actually starting to mean to Logan, the way she would use her silly little methods to get his attention and how his face would light up as they took place.

He'd never seen Logan smile so intensely before and it left a strange feeling of purposelessness in his heart. He wanted to be a part of that new, untarnished smile and the only way to do so was to be a part of the plan Logan was working on.

"Dude, chillax. I'm a pro, I'll help you out." The smile seemed to reappear and it had James gasping for air. It was amazing, especially when he was actually up close and within the vibes instead of across the pool watching from a distance like some creepy paedo.

"Alright but how? I've never asked a girl out, they've always asked me out or you've set up double dates..." Ah, yes, the dates James was famous for setting up. I guess you could say it was the only time James actually got to see the smart boy in date mode, not the intelligent or defensive Logan who the boys and everyone else got to experience but the sweet, in love Logan that only a handful of people got to experience. In James' opinion, that was the best part about the double dates.

"The love meister will sort this one out."

After what seemed like forever of attempting to ask Camille out, Logan finally came up with a plan of his own and ended up asking her _at _the dance on what can be debated as a stallion. James didn't mind though, he had been part of the plan, taking the front end of the horse.

Logan was happy and even though he couldn't take full credit for it, he could say he was part of the reason that smile existed.

* * *

><p><em>It's cold outside<br>__Keep your heart open wide  
><em>_Save it for somebody who cares  
><em>_Somebody who cares_

* * *

><p><span>February 3<span>rd 2010

So after in and out relationship games with Camille, they'd actually come to the point where it was starting to move up a level. After so long of sitting in the friend zone, staring at a relationship that could lie ahead, they'd both built up the courage to march towards this new, exciting and mysterious concept without looking back once.

"Hi" The boy sang, practically skipping through the front door of the apartment 2J. His mood seemed to contrast with the vibes he was getting from the pretty boy sitting on the sofa. The tub of ice-cream in one hand and the remote in the other usually told some tragic story of break-up between him and a girl or something along the lines of that.

"Hey." James always tried to mask any feelings of distress or anger around his friends as he knew they worried too much but well, Logan was smart, he knew the boy inside out. "What's wrong?" Trying to get your voice from immensely overjoyed to considerably sad in less than two seconds is a challenge that you must not fail.

"I'm a moron, that's what's wrong!" But it's always easier to act miserable if you're actually feeling it. "No you're not... Who said that?" Maybe hearing someone who was usually full of so much life and would usually share it with you is capable of also sharing sad feelings with you as well. "Some girl, I didn't realise she was some nerd because she was _hot_. I can't impress a girl with my smarts! Girls like that only want good smarts! That's why you have a good relationship! You have _amazing _smarts and then there's...there's me..."

Logan would always use his brains against the other boy so it came to no surprise when James actually started taking it to heart. The vibration that came from his pocket didn't bother him as much as it had all day, even though he knew it was his cute brunette messaging him.

Taking out his phone to look at the girl he was about to go downstairs and experience the joy of love with he felt a sudden mood over take that and he couldn't quiet bring himself to text back the meeting time and place.

"Well, smarts doesn't get you everything. Camille just cancelled on me." His words were a lie but the mood was real and it made the whole thing seem so much more factual. "Oh, Logan, I'm sorry." As the happiness slowly drained from Logan as he texted Camille the cancellation, it seemed to slowly make its way into James' voice.

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry! Look come here, the love doctor will give you some advice." Taking his place on the sofa that had suddenly become a place for the miserable, he took the ice-cream from the other boy and left his ears open as he listened to the taller boy start to rant on about how he should speak to a girl.

It was nothing a James smile couldn't fix.

* * *

><p><em>Jennifer, the weekend's over<br>But at least you made it though with style  
>It all comes together after a while<br>Tell me baby is it hard to admit  
>Do you remember what you did?<br>Where we've been?_

* * *

><p><span>May 4<span>th 2010

Helping 'The ladies man' get a girlfriend had to be one of the boy's hardest tasks. Constantly coming up with plans that could not fail to fine out, a bullet proof plan, can _actually _fail. Oh, sorry, did I say ladies man? I meant Carlos.

So as a demand from Gustavo, Carlos went girlfriend hunting, leaving Logan alone with Camille and James. "Hey, you want to run lines with me?" With James' imagination and dirty mind, 'lines' could have meant anything and as he heard Logan turn it down with plans of his own, he felt a strange feeling of relief emerge like a hot air balloon from his heart that had sunk seconds before.

Taking up the opportunity to fill up his day with anything but mindless useless activities that would most defiantly leave him moping in bed at night when he reflected on the day he'd just encountered, he took up the opportunity to take Logan's place, Camille gladly excepting as Logan went off to do his own thing.

Being a natural when it came to acting, James was soon into his character. Camille not being a bad actor herself was very convincing and as the two fell in sync, they soon found the play very intense, struggling to find reality when it came to the kissing scene. Meeting the eyes of his best friend's girlfriend's eyes, he saw something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but, just that he was looking at where Logan had once been.

Before he could question his actions, he was kissing Camille.

**Kissing his best friends girlfriend. **

Camille seemed to see some error in this too as when they pulled away the first and only thing they both did was scream. As did they when Logan entered the apartment full of life.

After chickening out when Camille demanded he confess and had her do it by mistake he learnt how much of a jerk he was when it came to the fact Logan couldn't even take revenge on him. He couldn't even look him in the eye and the one petty remark he made wasn't even enough to kill off the guilt that had him fighting off tears.

Thanks to Katie and Bitters, he did manage to get some kind of anger to boil in the other boy's blood, even if it was just the fact he was shook up and ready for a chance at spit balling.

But after realizing neither of them had actually thought it through and neither of them actually were that good at spit balls they fell to the ground, James still feeling the annoying feeling of guilt. Fighting the urge to jump on the boy and rattle some kind of successful payback out of him he decided to, with the one word he hated, to end it.

"Friends?" Putting up his hand for some kind of high five at the least that would confirm their friendship, Logan grabbed his hand and squeezed it in what would be (In James' opinion) the cutest thing that had ever sent chills up his spine.

"Friends."

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to walk alone tonight<br>I don't have to be a gentleman  
>You don't have to say a single word<br>Or make believe that we could be just friends_

* * *

><p><span>June 21<span>st 2010

Logan sat on the sofa like he did every other day his friends had something else better to do with their lives that didn't involve him. Catching up on some well needed studying didn't upset Logan in anyway though, with all the late night rehearsals and day in day out vocals, it was nice to actually think about himself for once, instead of his friends and Gustavo's ear busting voice.

The sound of someone entering the apartment managed to get Logan to rip his eyes away from his book and keep them away when he noticed it was James. The fact he was wearing the wife beater Logan had brought him for his birthday had made me smile beyond measures. James hadn't worn it since he'd brought it and well, it can be safely said, Logan was not bad at picking out complimentary clothes.

"Hey" The pretty boy spoke, lifting a bear to cover his perfectly sculpted chest. It made Logan frown a bit as his mouth watering view was obscured. "Hello" He spoke in a confused and slightly irritated manner.

"Look what I found" James grinned waving the bear a little. "It's a bear... Is that like your childhood friend or something?" The smirk that had Logan pulling his adorable half smile made the older boy glower in response.

"No, it's yours" James spoke, draining the smile from Logan and taking it for his own. Instead the feeling of confusion was left with him again, "My bear?"

"Yes! Remember? The day we met you gave me this worn out bear silly!" James didn't think the bear was anything of the sort worn out but then again, an artifact never is in the eyes of the person who knows the true meaning behind it.

"Oh, ha, that bear. Well isn't that just...creepy. You got it with you." He lied and the blush that had started to form made it obvious.

"Hey Logan", as the bear started to talk in what sounded like a high pitched version of James' voice, he watched James, giggling slightly at how childish he could actually be. "Hey George" Logan spoke, remembering the name quiet effortlessly.

"James asked me to ask you something because he's a total chicken and won't do it himself." He sat up properly, allowing James and his old friend to sit next to him. "Sure George, James can ask me anything. He knows that." The last view words were indicated a lot more promptly to James.

"Well actually, it's more permission he's looking for..." Logan couldn't help but worry a little as he watched James' voice slowly seep into his normal tone as he kept his eyes on the bear. "He doesn't normally need it" The words were now intentionally meant for James, the bear approach was slowly starting to wear off.

"But he needs it now." The bear was now put down but the idea of speaking in third person made James feel so much more comfortable knowing that if his intentions didn't follow through, he could easily brush it off and blame it on the bear. "Then...I give it to him" A smile took over the confusion on Logan's face, making it clear to James so that maybe he wouldn't look at worried as he did. One stupid move could have changed all that but as soon as the boy leant forward, lips parted slightly and focused on Logan's, all confusion took the next flight out of there taking sanity with it and leaving two harmless guys and need for each other.

Urging himself not to chicken out, James lunged forward grabbing his unexplored lover by the back of the neck and crashing their lips together. At first, when Logan didn't kiss back, James slowed his pace, hoping the pace he was going at was obscuring the actual fact he was kissing him back. When he felt nothing, his hand fell from his neck, feeling a few tears of defeat prickle in the corner of his eyes.

Looking at him dried the tears and washed away any unpleasant feelings as watching Logan's blissful face and the same rare smile find its place on the boy, James couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened to the girl god, eh?" The words came out as a joke but they meant a lot more to Logan, as if he was confirming that James had just kissed him and it was not some kind of mistake or dream.

"Hmm, what happened to the Camille lover?" As he pulled him onto his lap, he placed a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, as if trying to show off the skills he'd picked up over the years from meaningless girls and Camille that had seemed to have the kissing skills and charm that James needed.

"Dude, she's like the girl version of you. Well, dating her covered up the actual fact I wanted you but it was the closest thing I could ever get to you." Logan's big brown eyes were just the icing on that wonderful cake.

The second kiss wasn't half as awkward; the fact the whole ten years of friendship had led up to this moment and hopefully many more made it so much more easier.

As they pulled away, James pressed a kiss into his new lover's neck kissing repeatedly.

"I love you Logan, I always have."

* * *

><p><em>You're falling baby<br>I've been waiting  
>You took the long way home<br>In that dress, it makes me crazy  
>I'm not the only one<br>It's cold outside  
>Keep your heart open wide<br>Save it for somebody who cares  
>Somebody who cares<br>Somebody who cares_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I hope you liked it.<br>And in case you think you may like the song, it's called 'Center of Attention' by Mayday Parade.  
>Once again, do NOT be afraid to review and maybe even give me some tips.<strong>

**-C**


End file.
